


Star Time

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When that afternoon Ryosuke had decided to venture inside the storage room at Daiki’s place, he should’ve imagined right away it wasn’t going to be a great idea.





	Star Time

When that afternoon Ryosuke had decided to venture inside the storage room at Daiki’s place, he should’ve imagined right away it wasn’t going to be a great idea.

He was getting bored, and as much as the elder had warned him that the room wasn’t precisely tidy, he had still decided to try and take a look at it.

Soon he had found himself buried by undefined stuff, a lot of clothes to give away, a few books and a huge pile of what Yamada was sure were mere trinkets.

He hadn't given up though, and he had kept rummaging through the stuff, putting some of them away, while from time to time his boyfriend walked by the door and chuckled, telling him to let it go and that the one against the mess of the storage room was a lost cause.

Yamada kept ignoring him, sitting on the floor and trying to find some coherence behind the way the objects were piled up.

It had been over an hour  when he finally managed to go through half of the stuff, clothes and books included, and while he kept searching he found a telescope.

Curious, he took it and its tripod, rolling it in his hands fascinated, wondering why Daiki owned such a peculiar thing.

He had never mentioned to him any particular interest for the sky, the stars, space or whatever.

He got up, reaching his boyfriend in the living room and sitting next to him on the couch.

“Daiki, what’s this?” he asked, while the elder focused on the object the younger was holding and opened his eyes wide, smiling.

“Look at that... I forgot I had that.” he said, taking it and studying it, as if he had also forgotten how it was made. “My grandparents gave it to me when I was still in middle school. I liked it, for a while I’ve also used it, but...” he brought a hand behind his head and chuckled, embarrassed. “I suppose it’s one of those momentary passions a kid has.”

Ryosuke smiled to him, nodding toward the door to the veranda.

“Tonight after dinner we could try it, how about that? I’ve never looked at the sky through a telescope, it seems interesting.” he suggested, biting his lip with expectation, waiting for the elder’s answer.

Daiki shrugged and nodded, stretching a hand toward him and messing with his hair.

“Can't see why not. I’d like that too. And it’s truly beautiful, you can see the stars, it’s incredible.” he chuckled again. “It’s a good one. My grandpa must’ve overestimated my interest, back then.”

Yamada stood up, walking toward the window.

“I’ll go set it up.” he informed him. “In the meantime, can you cook dinner? We’ll wait for it to get dark and go out. It’s warm today.” he sighed, satisfied. “I want to see the stars. And perhaps a planet, too. I’ve always wondered how the other planets look like, haven’t you, Dai-chan?”

The elder didn’t reply, but the other didn’t seem to mind ad walked outside, happy.

Sometimes, Daiki thought he was dealing with a kid for the way Ryosuke got excited for small stuff, but he had never deemed it a negative feature.

He liked that side of him.

And, he knew it, he was going to like that evening as well.

 

~

 

“Dai-chan, come!” Ryosuke called him from outside, while the other was still in the kitchen, about to finish doing the dishes.

“I’m coming, Ryo. And don’t sweat it, I don’t think the sky has got other engagements. It should be there a little while longer.” he made fun of him, and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get an answer.

He finished drying up the last bowls and he finally got out, finding his boyfriend busy staring up, next to the telescope.

“Finally!” he scolded him, turning to glare at him.

“You could also look into it on your own, you know? The lens is one anyway.”

Yamada shrugged, frowning.

“No. We have to be together, what’s funny otherwise?”

Daiki smiled to him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer, pressing a quick peck on his lips before the younger could pull away, bringing his face close to the telescope’s lens.

The elder made an effort to avoid laughing of his impatience and joined him, setting the tripod down better and brining his eye to the lens, starting to turn the knob until it was perfectly focused.

He moved on a side then, inviting Yamada to get comfortable.

“I’ve fixed it. You can move it however you want, if you can't see just turn the knob.” he pointed at the side of the telescope. “It’s all yours.”

The younger bit his lower lip, excited, and took Daiki’s place, almost reverent.

A few seconds went by, and Arioka saw him hold his breath, as if he couldn’t speak.

“For the Gods.” he murmured after a while, starting to delicately move the telescope, almost as if he was afraid he was going to break it.

“So? Do you like it?” his boyfriend asked, his voice suddenly tender, while he looked at Ryosuke with so much attention as the other had while watching the sky.

“It’s beautiful, Daiki.” he replied, his voice absorbed, and it took him a while to be able to tear his eyes from the lens. “It almost looks like you can touch the stars. And they look so big. And even brighter than they are to the naked eye.” he said, surprised, so much that Daiki couldn’t find it in him to point out the obviousness of what he had just said.

He went back watching for a few more minutes, holding his breath, while Daiki went behind him and slowly caressed his back, without the other minding him much.

“The planets, Daiki! Let me see the planets!” he yelled then, turning toward him and finding him closer than expected.

The elder didn’t mind his whining and forced him to turn completely, pressing their lips together and keeping him still, trying not to make him back away as to avoid him knocking the telescope off.

It took Ryosuke a few seconds to cave and kiss him back, searching his mouth, showing as much involvement as him.

And like that Daiki let himself being caught off guard, and Yamada took advantage of it to move away, escaping his hold and chuckling, pointing at the telescope.

“Planets first. Then we can talk about it.”

Arioka muttered something against his boyfriend, then he went back to the lens and tried to recall where to point it at to see Venus and Jupiter.

When he spotted the first, not without hardships, he let Yamada watch again, less happy than before.

He couldn’t tell that the other hadn't had some effect on him, and he wanted him to be quick.

He went back inside for a while, leaving Ryosuke to talk to the sky, and he grabbed a blanket and a few cushions from the couch, sure that it was going to be a long night.

He might’ve as well gotten comfortable.

When he got back he found Ryosuke busy staring into space, far from the telescope.

Hearing him he turned toward him, smiling.

“You know, it may very well been prosaic, but I really get what they mean when they say we’re so small.”

Daiki, feeling any trace of bad mood disappear instantly, couldn’t hold back a laughter.

He let the blanket and the cushions on the ground and took his boyfriend’s hands, pulling him closer.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? And to think that they’re even bigger than you can imagine.” he told him, nodding toward the sky. “Do you mind being so small?” he added then, mocking, pinching his cheek.

“Hey, _chibi_!” he protested. “Don’t think you’re much taller than me.” he pointed out, then he filled the gap between them and kissed him again, starting where they had interrupted before.

“Now I let you see a planet. Can I have my reward?” Daiki murmured against his mouth.

Yamada burst out laughing, and didn’t answer.

He pushed himself against him instead, forcing him to fall on the cushions and climbing on top of him, bringing his legs around him and kissing him again, shivering when his boyfriend’s hands slipped under his shirt and started caressing his back.

Daiki felt like screaming.

He felt good, good how he managed to be with Ryosuke alone.

He fed off those nights, and off the younger’s laughter, and that homely feeling that belonged to them only, that he was never going to give up.

He kept kissing him, hungry for that mouth and that tongue, and Yamada’s heavy breath blending with his own, while the younger’s hands too started wandering, pulling his shirt up, groaning when he had to pull away from his so that they could take them off.

Daiki grabbed his waist, pushing him with his back against the cold floor and smiling when he saw him wince, wasting no time then to let his mouth on his body, biting on his chest and blowing on the mark, going down a trail to his navel and lower, lingering only the time necessary to get rid of the last clothes they still had on.

“Daiki...” the younger moaned when his boyfriend wrapped his hand around his cock, without any firmness, keeping his face at a distance, having fun seeing him push his hips up, trying to get something more.

“Your fault for messing with me, Ryo.” he said, then he let go of his cock, grabbed his hips and forced him to turn around.

He opened his legs with his knee, settling between them and leaning over him, repeating the same pattern he had drawn on his chest, brushing his tongue down his spine until he reached his buttocks, biting on it before moving toward the middle, seeing Yamada tense.

At first, his tongue touched his rim with the sole intent of teasing.

The second time he was firmer, the third he pushed to find access inside of him, and at the fourth time he helped himself with his fingers, hearing him moan louder and then starting to prepare him like that, trying to go on without thinking about how much he wanted him, resisting the temptation and going on pushing his fingers and his tongue inside of him.

He waited for the other to be almost on the brink of desperation before deciding to give him something more.

He knelt and he pulled his hips against his groin, letting him feel his cock, leaning over him and playfully licking his ear, smiling.

“Ready?” he asked, and it was a joke seen the way the younger was writhing under him.

“I was ready ages ago, Daiki.” he replied through clenched teeth, but he didn’t have time to complain any further, that the elder pushed inside of him in one swift movement.

He kept still for a few moments only, knowing it was an unnecessary precaution, then he pulled almost all the way out of Yamada’s body, sinking back in, harder than before, getting even more turned on by the poorly muffled scream from the other.

It was something Daiki adored.

He adored seeing Ryosuke writhe under him, he adored seeing him push against his body, hear him moan and ask for more, completely shameless.

Not that he wasn’t willing to comply, and soon even; he still liked to hear him ask, hear how much the other needed him.

He held his hips harder, so much that he was sure the younger would've had a few bruises next morning, and he pulled him closer while he moved his hips forward, reaching deeper inside of him, trying to enjoy as much as possible that tight and warm body.

After a few minutes he saw him bring a hand around his cock, stroking it fast, panting, clenching his eyes while Daiki tried to angle his thrusts better; then he saw him coming, biting his bit and letting go completely, as if he didn’t have the strength to keep himself up anymore, Arioka’s hands on his hips the only thing preventing him to fall completely onto the ground.

The elder knew it wasn’t going to take him much longer before reaching his limit.

Without giving him time to recover he pushed inside of him fast, clawing his skin, moaning his name low until he came as well, rolling his head back and spilling inside of him.

He barely found the strength to pull out and move on a side before collapsing against the cold floor, wincing and grabbing the blanket to cover them both.

He pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing the side of his head and hearing him chuckle, while he went back looking at the sky.

“I told you it was going to be a nice evening, didn’t I?” he asked, sly.

Daiki laughed, nodding.

“I wasn’t doubting that. With you somehow it always ends up being nice.”

Yamada elbowed his hip, but he shrugged it off.

He sighed, laying down on his back and using the elder’s arm as a pillow.

“You know, in the end perhaps it’s not so bad to be small.” he said after a while, smiling.

“Isn’t it?”

Ryosuke nodded, pulling up a little and making as to sneak under the blanket, on top of Daiki’s body.

“Yeah. Think about how many things I wouldn’t be able to do if I weren’t _so_ small.” he explained, before disappearing under the blanket.

Arioka couldn’t see him, he could only feel his mouth on him.

He was tired, but far from him to complain.

He smiled instead, and shook his head.

He let his eyes wander to the sky and his mind to Ryosuke, busy teasing him.

Being there with him, was the closest thing to perfection.

 

 


End file.
